An interactive voice response system (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer to interact with humans through the use of sound and input from a keypad. IVR systems are commonly employed to service high call volumes as it enables a component to direct received calls to an appropriate location. In response to a received call, the IVR is known to present the caller with a menu of options, known as a tree, and the caller must navigate through the tree with one or more responses. IVR systems can be used for mobile purchases, banking payments and services, retail orders, utilities, travel information and weather conditions.
Call centers may use IVR systems to identify and segment callers. The ability to identify customers allows services to be tailored according to the customer profile. At times, the caller can be given the option to wait in the queue. This wait time or hold time is a loss of time for both the caller and the provider of the IVR system (e.g., company). For example, a caller may be attempting to reach a company representative regarding a product or service sold by the company. During the time that the caller is waiting to speak with a company representative, valuable time is wasted for both the caller and the company resulting in a loss of opportunity for the provider of the IVR system to gain valuable information about the provider's or competitor's products or services.
If, however, the caller waiting time could be utilized by the provider of the IVR system to learn more about the provider's or competitor's products or services, then the caller waiting time would not be a missed opportunity for the provider of the IVR system.